The Rules of Time Travel
by daisymina
Summary: After a bizarre encounter with a psychic, Ste begins to experience a phenomenon that he can't explain. A phenomenon which changes his life. Loosely based on the fanfiction Our Love Was Lost by Miss Romance-Lover. (In the process of being updated)
1. The Psychic

It's madness. I know it is. There's no way in hell anyone could think it wasn't. I mean seriously, time travel? It's complete madness. It's my madness.

I've gained the ability to travel backward through time. I don't understand how or why this happens but it does. All I know is that I fall asleep in one place and wake up in another.

Unbelievable, right? I didn't believe it myself either at first. I just thought I was having really weird dreams about my past. That notion didn't last long. I was set straight pretty quickly on the fact that everything I was experiencing was completely real. That the changes I was making in my dreams would affect my future.

However as I discovered and you will discover soon- some changes have bigger repercussions than others. So based on my own experiences and faults I've made up a few rules to help us along the way.

Rule 1: Don't tell anyone you're from the future. I mean, for a start they won't believe you and secondly they'd start asking you a bunch of questions about their own future that may be too devastating for you to answer.

Rule 2: Don't step on any butterflies. Not literal butterflies. I just mean don't go killing your granddad before your parents are born for obvious reasons.

Rule 3: Leave a breadcrumb trail. Very important. If you change something in the past you have to remind your future self to go back change the thing in the first place. For example, if future you wanted to be rich. Future you could look up the numbers of past lottery tickets, go to the past and play the lottery using those numbers and Bobs your uncle. However future you wouldn't know to look up past lottery numbers if future you is already rich and therefore everything becomes a rumbled mess because how did you win the lottery in the first place? Where did the numbers come from if future you didn't look them up? See what I mean? Very important. Remind yourself in multiple ways what needs to happen and when. You could make little notes or get a tattoo or whatever. As long as you know for future reference.

Rule 4: Don't make stupid decisions. Like seriously it's simple but super important. Whether you make these decisions in the past or future it will dramatically affect the outcome. For example; don't commit a murder in the past for whatever reason and then end up in prison. Otherwise rule 3 may not be able to be implemented meaning that the whole thing will be pointless. This leads us onto the final rule.

Rule 5: Whatever you do, don't die. In the future or past but especially in the past. You'll end up with a paradox, or so some crazy conspiracy theorist on Google said. I tried to read it but it looks like a lot of mumbo jumbo. All I know is that it's not good.

I tell you these rules in the hope that you don't make the same mistakes as me. One mistake could cost you the people you love. Your life. Everything. Everything is what it cost me. I don't have long left. Find a way to end the madness if you can. If you can't then just run. Run as fast as you can for as long as you can. I guess there's one more rule.

Rule 6: DON'T LET THEM FIND YOU!

—

Every day is a chore. Seriously, it's the same thing every day. Get up, don't think about drugs, get dressed, don't think about drugs, say morning to Harry, don't think about drugs, eat breakfast, and don't think about drugs. Do things and not think about drugs is the general idea. It's difficult now that I'm unemployed. I had a chance to be a manager at the Bean but I royally fucked that up after turning up suffering from crystal meth withdrawal.

Once news was out that I was back on drugs I wasn't to go back. I was seen as a liability. Which to be fair, is true. Problem is that everybody knows everybody in this village so news travels fast. Since every business owner within Hollyoaks knows I'm still a junkie it's unlikely I'll be hired locally so I'm going to have to venture further in search of a job. With a criminal record and two failed businesses to note. Quite the catch.

Harry says he doesn't mind that I'm unemployed at the moment because we live with his dad so everything's fine. It's not like we're homeless again and he knows I'll be back on my feet soon.

I mind though. When people see us together in the village I can see them whispering about us.

"Oh, look! There's Ste the druggie!"

"Ste the cradle snatcher!"

"No wonder John Paul left him. He can't even hang onto a job for five minutes!"

"Worthless!"

That's the nicer comments I've heard. Usually they're much worse.

Then there's my kids that would be glad if I just disappeared from their life. Amy and Ryan would probably love that; nothing to ruin their perfect family image. It's funny to think that once upon a time Amy and I were best friends. Seems like a lifetime ago.

I can hear Harry snoring lightly beside me. I turn around and glance at the alarm clock. It's only six but I'm fed up of overthinking everything in the dark so I get up and head to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and wait for it to heat up. I strip myself of my pyjamas and look in the mirror. Hair all soft curls and a stubble forming. Honestly, I look a mess. A shadow of who I was. I concentrate further to see if I can see him. The old me. The guy that people liked and who had a deli. Who had friends and kids that loved him. Who had Doug and Brendan.

I can't see him. The old me. It's always the same when I look in the mirror. That guy is gone.

I shower quickly and wrap a towel round my waist and head back into the bedroom. I quietly shuffle through the drawers to find some clothes so I don't wake Harry.

"What are you doing up so early," a sleepy voice says from behind me.

"Couldn't sleep," I say simply starting to dress.

"Well, we don't have to sleep?" Harry says suggestively. I'm in no mood today for sex. Or any day really since that stuff with James.

"I think I'm just gonna grab some breakfast and head into town early to beat the morning traffic. Hand in some CV's and that."

"Right," Harry says with disappointment.

I begin to feel guilty. I shouldn't keep punishing him about James. If I've chosen to forgive him then I need to do it wholeheartedly.

"Hey," I say pulling him out of his sulk whilst perching on the end of the bed. "Why don't I go and make us some of those pancakes you like, yeah? Make it up to you?"

"Yeah," he smiles lightly and gets out of bed.

I head into the kitchen whilst Harry's in the shower. I get out the ingredients and start to cook the pancakes. It provides a good distraction. Harry's already at the table by the time I'm done and he's poured two glasses of orange juice so I serve up and sit down.

"So, what have you got planned for today then?" I say breaking the silence.

"College." He starts. "Then I might go out later," he finishes quietly.

"Yeah? You going into town with your mates?" I say taking a bite full of pancake.

"Ugh, Cleo's house actually," he says with reluctance.

Something about the way he says it makes me feel uneasy. Although they used to date, I know there's nothing between them except friendship now so I don't mind them hanging out. Even if I did, I can hardly talk after living with Amy even though we had split up.

"Yeah? You hanging out or studying or whatever?"

"No, Myra's putting on some sort of do there. Like a couple's night," he finishes and looks at me.

"Right," I say slowly knowing what's coming next.

"Yeah, and erm, I was wondering if you'd go with me?" He asks nervously.

"Harry," I sigh putting down my fork. He knows that I don't really like hanging around his mates. Feels like it's grab a granddad night or something since I'm way older than any of them. And if Cleo's family are gonna be there then Myra will be making digs about what a shit husband I was to her son all night.

"Please," he pleads. "We will only stay an hour."

I look at him and I see in his eyes how important it is to him. I promised myself I would try harder for him and the kids so if socialising with my ex mother in law and her family will make him happy then fine.

"Okay. Fine, but only for an hour then I'm going okay?" I sigh.

His face lights up with a big smile. I guess it'll be worth it to see him happy.

I head into town later than I wanted to after breakfast. The bus is full of teenagers on their way to school. All loud and sulky. I'm glad when I get to my stop so I don't have to listen to anymore gossip about who's the school slut and who's dating who.

I go into a few cafes and restaurants to hand in a CV. I know it's likely they'll be shoved in a pile of CV's and never see the light of day again but it's worth a try. After a couple of hours I sit in a coffee shop for a latte and a sandwich.

I look at the people around me. Most of them are in groups or have a friend with them but some are alone. Typing away on a laptop or on their phone. Doing something. Never just sitting for a while. Just to think.

I look into my coffee cup and see that a tiny bit remains in the bottom so I quickly down it and get up to leave when I spot something in the corner of my eye. There's an alleyway across the road and it looks like there's some sort of confrontation going on between a man and women.

They're arguing fiercely one minute then the next minute the man has her pinned against the wall.

For a moment I consider walking away and not getting involved. Just go home and forget I saw it. I don't know either of them so it's none of my business. I see the woman struggle against the man and I think he's about to murder her in broad daylight.

Before I can think about it I'm crossing the road to the alleyway.

"Oi," I shout as I near them. "Get your hands off her now before I call the police!" I shout hoping I sound intimidating enough. The man turns round.

"Fuck off! This is none of your business!" He sneers and turns his attentions back to the frightened woman.

"I mean it!" I shout lamely holding out my phone to make a point.

The man pauses for a moment, weighing up his options.

"This isn't over," he whispers angrily before letting the woman go and shoving past me and out of the alleyway. The woman is a sobbing heap on the ground.

"You alright?" I ask and of course she isn't but that's what people always say when they see someone hurt innit?

"Yes," she sobs trying to stand.

I see her struggle to her feet and shuffle towards me.

"Thank you," she says, eyes glistening.

"I did nothing really, me."

As she stares at me I notice that she's young with big brown eyes and long brown hair.

"Would you mind walking me home?" She asks suddenly. "I only live a few streets away."

I don't know if I should be going to a stranger's house but she looks scared that the man will come back when he sees me leave so I nod in agreement.

She takes me by the arm and leads us out the alleyway. We walk slowly along the street.

"So, what's your name then?" She asks.

"Ste. What's yours?"

"Helena, but you can call me Helen." She replies chirpily which is a contrast to her earlier fear.

We walk in silence for a while but I begin to feel awkward so I try to break the ice.

"So, do you get into fights with random guys often then?" I ask, cursing myself for my boldness.

"He's," she trails of not knowing how to finish. "He's a client."

"Oh, right," I say and I don't think I imagined the disgust in my voice. She's a prostitute.

"Yeah, he paid for my, uh, services and wasn't, shall we say, satisfied." She finishes.

I'm shocked at her openness. What am I supposed to say to that?

"We get a rough time of it being in this trade," she says and I can only imagine what people think of her.

"It's mostly down to the sceptics though," she sighs.

Sceptics?

"Sorry? What?" I ask with my eyebrows drawn.

"Yeah, it's true. As soon as you say you're a psychic people think you're a fraud. I'm telling you Ste, I don't sit and make these things up."

"Oh!" I say loudly in realisation. "You're a psychic!"

"Yeah? What did you think I was?" She asks in confusion.

I ignore the question in case I offend her.

"So, what happened with that guy? Did you tell him that he was gonna marry a right skank or something?" I joke to ease the tension.

"No," she laughs lightly but doesn't elaborate.

She stops walking and it's then I realise we're at her front door.

"Do you want to come in for some tea?" She asks. "My way of saying thank you."

I think about saying no but she seems nice and you don't want to seem rude.

"Sure."

She leads me into her lounge and starts fluffing her couch cushions.

"Make yourself at home," she says before disappearing out of the room.

I can tell she's a hoarder. Got clutter everywhere. Ornaments and nick-knacks. I glance around before I sit down. I'm startled when I notice a giant glass elephant sitting next to the couch.

It isn't long before Helena comes rushing in with a two cups of tea.

"Ta," I say as she hands me a cup. I take a sip noticing that it lacks enough sugar for my tastes. It must show.

"Something wrong?" She asks.

"What? No, just I like a bit more sugar usually but it's fine." I say politely setting down the cup. "Anyway, I thought you should know that, being a psychic and all," I say light heartedly.

"You're weak as it is Ste, without putting all sorts of junk in your body," she says seriously. I think I've misheard her.

"What?" I ask defensively.

"Living with HIV takes its toll on your body Ste. Maybe you won't notice it much now but in a few years you'll begin to feel it." She says nonchalantly as she sets her teacup on her coffee table.

"How did," I trail off. Does I look ill? Is that how she knows? Do I have it written across my forehead or something?

"Physic, remember?" She smiles turning towards me.

My heart begins to race. It was a bad idea to come here. I knew it would be.

"What's wrong, Ste?" She asks leaning closer.

I gulp loudly.

"Nothing," I say unconvincingly.

"Nothing?" She raises an eyebrow. "There's always something Ste. What is it?"

"I'm fine," I insist leaning back slightly for some breathing space.

"Right," pauses before picking up her teacup. "So that's why you're a drug addict," she says before taking a sip.

"You what?" I shout standing up.

I stare down sharply at her but she merely continues drinking her tea as if nothing has happened.

"You have no right to judge me, right! You don't even know me!" I say sternly.

"I wasn't judging. I was stating facts. Now sit down," she orders putting her cup down again.

I think about leaving. I don't have to sit here and take this from a woman I've just met! In fact if it wasn't for me she could be dead. I count to ten inwardly calming myself and sit back down.

I look at the ground as she observes me in silence. It unnerves me.

"What?" I ask harshly.

She just smiles.

"What if I told you I may have a solution to your little predicament, Ste?" She says.

"What? What predicament?" I ask because she's confusing me now.

She ignores me and stands up heading over to some sort of jar sitting in a glass cabinet. It looks old and dusty as she reaches inside pulling something out. It's concealed in her hand when she turns to face me again.

"Why do you think I asked you here, Ste?" She enquires.

"For tea?" I say as if it's obvious.

"Yes, for tea. But also for this," she holds up the object in her hand. She reveals it to be some sort of necklace. It's what appears to be a round, shiny, dull green rock attached to a black piece of string.

I just stare at it wondering why on earth she's showing me a necklace.

"Take it!" she insists dangling it right in front of my face.

I carefully take it from her and bring it close to observe the strange object. "What are you giving me this for?"

"Wear it to bed and don't lose it. Trust me. It'll help." She says settling back down beside me.

"Why? How?" I ask because how the hell is wearing a necklace to bed going to solve the train wreck that is my life.

"It works in ways that you can't begin to understand."

"What? Cuz' I'm thick?" I ask offended.

"No, it's because its power is beyond anything any human could ever understand," she says.

I look down at the necklace again. I don't know if I'm going crazy but somehow it feels important.

"I think I'm gonna go now," I say as I stand up.

"Bye, Steven," she says as I practically bolt out the door.

I breathe heavy as I begin to walk away from the house. I try to make sense of what's just happened. The woman is crazy. She must be!

I've still got the necklace in my hand so I place it in my pocket. Just then, I hear my phone ring.

"Hello," I answer it.

"Ste! Where the hell are ya? I thought you said you were coming to Cleo's tonight?" Harry says irritably.

"Yeah, I know I did. Sorry," I say although I'm not sure I sound sorry.

"Ste! You promised!" Harry whines.

"Yes I know! I'm on my way now!" I say as I near the bus stop.

"You were meant to be back ages ago!"

"For fuck sake Harry! I know that! I just lost track of time." I shout down the phone as the bus pulls up.

I say goodbye and hang up the phone as I get on the bus.

When I get home Harry's sitting in the living room in a sour mood.

"I'm sorry," I say because I know I was a bit harsh earlier.

Harry seems to mellow a bit. He gets up from the sofa and makes his way towards me, gathering me in a tight hug.

"I thought you stood me up," he mumbles against my jacket. I know he's trying to sound like he's joking but his grip around me tells a different story.

"I just got held up that's all, okay?" I assure to ease him. "I'll get changed and we'll leave in an hour or so, yeah?"

He nods and releases me from his grip so I can get changed.

When I enter the bedroom I remember the necklace in my jacket pocket. I take it out and look at the shining stone. It's as clear as crystal. I look at it for a moment longer before carefully placing it in my bedside drawer and begin to get changed.

When we arrive at the McQueen's, the place is jumping. It's full of Harry's mates with their partners and the McQueen's with theirs. Harry's greeted immediately with a beaming Cleo. She hugs him tightly and nods in my direction.

"Harry, come and sit with us for a while! I've got some exciting news!" Cleo says as she drags Harry away to join his other mates whilst Harry throws me an apologetic glance.

I stand awkwardly in the living room. I spot Myra and I think about talking to her but I don't fancy a lecture on being husband material so I think better of it. Everybody's drinking and having a good time and I'm the outcast. As usual.

I sit for a while with some guy I've never met before but he doesn't talk much so I get bored quickly and make excuses to leave.

It's then I notice the smug face of James Nightingale talking intimately with John Paul in the kitchen. He didn't just take my business and my boyfriend. He took my husband too. Anger flares up in me as I march over to John Paul and James. I try to remain calm. I don't want to look like a twat in front of him of all people.

"Hey, John Paul. How are you doing?" I say when you reach them.

"Yeah I'm not too bad..." He begins.

"What do you care?" James cuts in.

"You what?" I ask angrily.

"John Paul has been through hell and he hasn't seen you for dust! I thought you were mates?" He says as he looks at me with disgust.

"Says you! You slimy pervert!" I shout back.

"Right, Ste! That's enough!" Harry's in front of me now. He must have come over when he heard the commotion.

"Yeah, Harry. Keep control of your boyfriend," James smiles smugly.

"You can shut up as well!" Harry shouts back at James and it's my turn to be smug.

"What the hell is going on?" John Paul shouts between the three of us.

Everybody's gone quiet now and is staring as James and I are glaring at each other. If looks could kill, then we'd both be lying dead on the floor.

"Nothing, see you John Paul," I say and make my way out.

"Ste!" I hear Harry call behind me but I keep walking.

I hear him follow me as I walk up the street.

"You couldn't even last five minutes! Could you?" Harry shouts angrily.

That makes me stop and face him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that smarmy git was gonna be there, eh? Kept that one quiet didn't ya!" I shout as I make my way back towards him. I'm aware that it's late and we're shouting in the street but I'm too angry to care.

"I didn't know he was gonna be there either, Ste!" He shouts back. "Besides, I thought we were past all this stuff with James!"

"Yeah? Well I'm not okay! I'm not!" I yell. The revaluation hits us both like a tonne of bricks. Maybe I'm wasting my time trying to make things work with Harry. It's not fair to keep seeing him if I can't forgive him. It's not fair on either of us. I see his face fall and I feel guilty for shouting.

"I knew it," he says quietly and begins to walk away.

"Harry!" I try but I make no attempt to follow him and he makes no attempt to come back to me so I head home.

I get there quickly. Walking faster than normal in my angered state. I fling open the door and slam it shut. I breathe deeply, resting my head against the cold wood.

When did my relationship with Harry become this? This isn't what we do. Not usually. We're fun together and happy. Not all moody and snappy like we are now.

I pinch the bridge of my nose to try and release the tension before shrugging off my jacket and hanging it up.

I take some paracetamol before bed because my heads splitting and I'm hoping the pain killer might help me sleep.

I get changed into a vest and leave on my boxer shorts then get into bed. I stare at the ceiling in the dark. It would be at a time like this where I'd reach for the meth. Then again, when I was taking crystal meth there wasn't a time when I didn't want to reach for it. I squeeze my eyes shut tight and try not to think about it.

I think about Harry instead. Why can't I just move on? Maybe it's not that he slept with someone else, god knows I've made that mistake with other blokes in the past. It's not even like he cheated. Not really. He was paid for sex. A business exchange almost. Maybe it's that it was James. The guy that's always getting one over on me. I need to try harder with Harry. I know I do. I love him too much to let this get the better of us.

I lie a while but the thoughts about Harry get the better of me so I reach out to my bedside table for my phone and type out a text.

'I'm sorry Harry. We'll talk tomorrow. Love you xx'

I send it and put my phone back on the table.

Thoughts then drift to the necklace and what the psychic said. I was supposed to wear it to bed. I almost laugh at the absurdity. It's a load of rubbish. Of course it is. I shut my eyes and try to block it out. I can't though. All I can think about is the necklace sitting in the drawer beside me.

Frustrated I sit up and rummage through the drawer, slamming it shut once I've grabbed the necklace.

"This is ridiculous!" I say to myself as I shake my head. Although I put it round my neck anyway.

Once I lie back down I try to get comfortable whilst keeping my eyes closed. I feel the heaviness of the stone on my chest as I regulate my breathing. I begin to lull into a sleep.

"Ste!" A shout comes from beside me. "Steven Hay! Get out of bed! You're gonna be late for your interview!"

That sounds like Amy's voice. It can't be. What is she doing in Tony's flat at this time? I slowly open your eyes, squinting against the harsh white light. It's morning? Already?

As my eyes adjust I notice where I am. With the peeling wallpaper and the blue bed covers. I'm in my old bedroom.

I sit up immediately. Taking everything in. I'm dreaming. I must be. I see Amy standing beside me with a scowl on her face.

"What?" Is all I can say. What the hell happened to me last night? Did I relapse? Take crystal meth again. Maybe coke? I remember thinking about it but not doing it.

I feel the bed beneath me and I think it'll disappear when I touch it but it doesn't. It's still there. And so is Amy.

"Ste?" She says with concern.

I'm definitely dreaming. I get out of the bed and walk towards the mirror in the bedroom. I perch on the end of the bed to see in it clearly.

I look different. The same, but different. My hair's shorter. I don't have a stubble and I look a little bit younger. The signs of ageing not as clear on my face as they were the night before. I look like the old me.

I'm dreaming. I begin to slap myself to prove it. Hard slaps across both my cheeks with both hands.

"Ste! What the hell are you doing?" Amy rushes towards me trying to hold down my arms. I can feel her tight grip around my wrists.

I stare at myself in the mirror. See Amy looking alarmed behind me. See the red handprints across my cheeks. See the green stone lying against my chest.

'It works in ways that you can't begin to understand. Its power is beyond anything any human could ever understand.'

Helens voice rings in my head like a mantra.

I'm dreaming. This can't be real. Can it?

I dislodge Amy's hands and stand up suddenly and walk backwards, putting some distance between us both.

"What the hell is this? Some kind of cruel joke? Eh? You and Ryan cook this up together did you?" I shout trying to make sense of the situation but I can hardly hear it because my heart is beating so loud.

"What are you talking about Ste? You're scaring me," she says slowly as if talking to a child.

"Daddy?" A voice comes from behind Amy. It's Leah. Leah but as a younger child.

"Go and sit with Lucas, yeah. There's a good girl." Amy says quickly ushering Leah out of the door.

She shuts the bedroom door behind her and looks at me sharply.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but you need to snap out of it. The kids are relying on you to get this job," she says in a hard tone. "I'm relying on you," she adds in a whisper. She shakes her head before leaving the room.

I'm stood stock still. I slowly look down at my chest at the green stone that sits there. What the hell is this thing?


	2. Stone of Destiny

I begin to make my way out of the bedroom. Slowly opening the bedroom door that Amy had slammed shut moments ago. My hands sweat as I turn the handle; heart beating erratically. It's so loud it's the only sound I can hear; the pulsing in my ears. I poke my head out of the door and see my old hallway. It's a shock. I take everything in as I move into the hall. Trying to spot anything out of the ordinary, apart from the obvious, anything that'll be a clue as to what is going on.

The kids are sitting on the worn carpet in the living room watching television, Leah in her school uniform whilst Amy hurriedly gets together the kids packed lunches. I struggle to try and make sense of what's going on. No matter how hard I try the situation seems impossible. Amy notices my presence.

"Bloody hell, Ste! You look awful!" Amy says with concern as she abandons the packed lunches and moves towards me.

I imagine I must look a state with the sweating forehead and the deranged look I'm sure I'm wearing on my face.

"I don't think I'm well," is what I say because maybe I'm hallucinating from a high fever.

"Ste, don't try and get out of this interview! It's only one you've had so far since you were sacked!" She says loudly with a clear annoyance.

Okay. So she knows I was sacked from the Bean. At least that's something.

"Right, yeah. Where's the interview again?" I ask because I don't remember being asked to go for one. Maybe it's one of the places I handed my CV into yesterday.

"At College Coffee?"

"Where?" I ask because I'm sure it's called the Bean now and I'm even surer that I was just fired from there.

"Come on Ste! You know I had to pull some strings to get Tony to interview you!"

"What?" Tony? Tony doesn't own the place anymore.

"You know what? I don't have time for this!" She sighs and begins to get the kids their jackets and bags. Before I know it I'm alone in the flat.

I see the room spinning around me. The couch where my mum lay dying. The part of the floor that I sunk to my feet at after Brendan's arrest. The spot near that, where I cradled Doug's lifeless body in my arms praying that he'd wake up.

I feel like your suffocating. I need to get out of here right now.

I run outside. Feet still bare, wearing nothing but a vest and boxers. It's freezing outside but I'm too pumped with adrenaline to care. I make my way to the centre of the village and see that it doesn't make sense.

The gym is still there, where the Nightingales now own a restaurant, Cincerity and Chez Chez. The bold pink name mocks me from the high walls.

What?

I look around and see Mercedes McQueen giving me a dirty look before she flips her hair and carries on walking.

Then I see Ash. The girl that died the same night Doug did. What? She's going into the Loft. Chez Chez? Whatever.

Then I see Texas and Leanne walking side by side and fuck now I know. I'm back again. Right at the beginning. Before my life turned to shit.

I feel myself hyperventilating and I think I may fall until a strong pair of hands hold me up.

"Alright there, Ste?" It's Tony.

I cling to him because so far he's the only thing that's made sense.

"What's going on?" I ask desperately.

"What's going on? You were supposed to come for an interview and instead you're wandering around the village in your pants," Tony says as he looks at me in concern.

"No, no. No!" I scream because he's gone crazy too! They all have!

"Ste! Calm down! Come on mate, I'll take you home yeah?"

I nod my head and expect him to lead me to the steps leading to our flat but instead he turns me around the way I came.

"Ste!" Amy screams hysterically as Tony leads me into the flat. "What the hell where you doing? Wandering around the village like that!"

"Has he been drinking?" Tony asks when I say nothing.

"I don't know," Amy sighs. "Thanks for bringing him home. I'm sorry he didn't go for the interview." Amy looks apologetic.

"Yeah, me too," he sighs deeply. "Listen, because I know Ste's a hard worker and I consider him to be a friend, how about he pops round tomorrow and we'll do the interview then, yeah?" Tony says and Amy thanks him before he goes, leaving me alone with Amy.

I'm sitting on the sofa now. Perched on the edge. I stare ahead of me as if the stain on the wallpaper holds the answers to my bizarre situation.

"Ste? Are you not going to explain?"

"No," is all I say. I couldn't even if I wanted to.

I stare at the wall for a moment longer before I rise and make my way towards the bedroom. If sleeping got me here then maybe going back to sleep will send me back.

I hear Amy calling my name as I retreat to the bedroom, making sure to shut the door behind me. I get under the covers and force my eyes shut. Squeezing them tight and willing myself to sleep.

My theory has worked because when I wake again, I'm back in my bed with Harry. I sit up, startled by the strange dream I've just had. I can recall every detail. Every line.

"It was just a dream," I repeat to myself as if saying it will make it true.

"Ste? You alright?" Harry's voice startles me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a bad dream, that's all."

"You're shaking Ste!" And I didn't realise but now it's been mentioned I can feel myself quivering.

"I'm fine," I repeat for my own benefit and I quickly get out of bed and go to the bathroom. I splash water on my face and for once I'm relieved to see what's staring back at me when I look in the mirror.

What the fuck was that. Rationally, I think it's a dream. Of course I do. I went to sleep and I dreamt of the past. It's not out of the ordinary. It's the how the dream felt so real though.

"I'm fine," I say again before turning on the shower.

Once I have washed and gotten dressed I contemplate going back into town to hand in more CV's. Or I could do some online and save myself the bus fare. For some reason I'm desperate to head back into town so I grab a quick slice of toast and catch the bus.

I tell myself that I'm here on job hunting purposes however that excuse seems to wear thin as I wander around aimlessly for half an hour trying to remember the house I was in yesterday. I recall some of the street names then when I think something looks familiar I find myself lost again. Right turns here, left turns there and oh fuck it's another dead end. Finally I find myself on a familiar street. I walk along the pavement, closely inspecting the houses until I reach the one I'm looking for. I end up standing outside the door for a few minutes. I'm unsure about wether to knock or not. Maybe I dreamt all this too? I shake that thought out of my head when the heaviness around my neck reminds me otherwise. I'm not waiting long before the door is yanked open before I have even built up the courage to knock.

"Are you going to just stand there all day?" Helen says with a questioning eyebrow.

"Uh," and shit l'm lost for words because I didn't plan what would happen if she actually opened the door.

"For god sake," she sighs and moves aside to give me room to pass. When I still don't move she gestures with her hands to come in. "Come on. I don't have all day."

I swallow my nerves and take a cautious step inside and I have a feeling that I've just made the same mistake twice. Entering this house. The decor is still as ugly as I remember it. I'm too nervous to take much notice however but I do have a quick glance around.

"Tea?" She asks when I'm in the living room. I shake my head. "No? Well, this must be serious," she says amusingly as if she thinks it's anything but. She sits down on the sofa opposite me this time and I'm grateful because the close proximity yesterday was making me uncomfortable.

"What is this thing?" I ask, cutting to the chase as I pull out the necklace from underneath my top.

"It's a vase," she replies monotonously. "What do you think it is, stupid? It's a necklace, obviously," she replies with sarcasm. I let the 'stupid' go because I'm not in the mood for an argument today.

"Yes, I know it's a necklace. What I want to know is what the hell has this thing done to me?"

"Well," she begins, "I think it complements your eyes."

"Stop bullshitting with me!" I shout.

She begins to laugh hysterically and it shocks me.

"Oh lighten up, Ste. I was joking!"

"Yeah? Well I'm not laughing!"

She exaggerates a sigh. "Okay. I take it you've started having the dreams then?" She asks with intrigue.

"Yes."

"Okay. Well, they're not dreams," she says leaning back comfortably.

"What do you mean they're not dreams? Of course they are!"

"Oh? I see! You're the expert on the magic necklace," she says with a delightful smirk.

"Magic?" I ask because surely not. Surely it can't be magic. "What are you?"

Psychics aren't supposed to put weird curses on necklaces. They're supposed to make claims about your future or contact the dead or something.

"I'm a psychic," she says simply. I raise my eyebrow dramatically in scepticism. "Who sometimes dabbles in witchcraft," she coughs awkwardly.

"What!" I rise from my seat so quickly it makes me dizzy. "No. I don't want anything to do with any of that! So here," I take off the necklace and hand it to her, "take your weird stone of destiny and leave me out of it!"

"Stone of destiny? Wow that's lame," she replies.

"Did you just hear me?"

"Yes. How could I not hear that loud, shrill tone?"

"Right. Okay. I'm leaving now," I say and just as I make my way out the door I hear her call.

"The necklace won't leave you. It's bound to you now Ste!"

I ignore her and make my way outside. I feel satisfied despite her parting comment that I've done the right thing. That is until I get home and see the necklace lying on the bedside cabinet.

She's broken into my house and somehow replaced it. That's the only logical explanation I can think of.

"Fuck this!" I say and grab the necklace, ready to take it straight back but as I roughly open the door, Amy and the kids are staring back at me.

"What are you doing here?" It comes out harsher than l wanted but I'm too wound up for pleasantries.

"Oh, that's charming, Ste. Nice to see you too," Amy says shoving her way inside.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I was on my way out," l gesture to the door hoping she'll take the hint. Normally I'd be thrilled that the kids came over but this necklace is driving me insane.

"The kids wanted to spend some time with you," Amy says sitting down.

"I don't!" Leah whines joining Amy on the sofa with her arms crossed.

"Is Harry here? I want to play on the PlayStation!" Lucan moans.

"Right, guys! Can we just all be quiet for a minute please?" I ask desperately because my head is starting to pound. Everyone is silent and staring at me expectantly. "Why don't we watch a movie for a bit, yeah? Then Harry will be home to play the PlayStation later, Lucas," I try to be fair. Leah doesn't want to talk to me so a movie is perfect to just sit in silence and Lucas will be entertained with a video game. Sorted.

"Uh, no! Ste, you're supposed to be spending time with them! Not shoving them in front of the telly!" Amy's voice pierces my skull.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm just not feeling well and I've had the weirdest two days in my life so I'm not really feeling up to it."

Amy shakes her head and stands up. "Screw this. Come on kids. Let's go and get a burger with Ryan. Say bye to daddy." Amy yanks the door open and waits to the kids to follow.

"Bye daddy!" Lucas says running out into the landing. Leah says nothing as she follows her brother.


	3. The ties that bind us

"Hey!" Harry says as he comes through the front door, dropping his bag at his feet. "You alright?"

I'm sitting in the couch curled up in the fetal position staring the telly. I'm not really watching it though because I have too much on my mind. I only put it on so I wouldn't have to sit by myself in silence. Just needed a bit of background noise.

"Yeah, fine," I say but I'm not convincing anybody. Harry plops himself on the sofa beside me. "It's just Amy came round with the kids earlier," I hesitate before saying, "and I think I've made them hate me even more."

"Don't be daft. You're Leah and Lucas' dad. What happened anyway?" Harry says putting his arm around me. I felt a sense of comfort I hadn't felt all day. It's amazing how having someone you love near by makes things feel a little bit better.

"It was just something stupid," I don't want to go back through it all if I'm being honest. It's the same thing every time I see them. Me trying to be a decent dad only to go and do everything backwards and them left wondering why they even bother seeing me at all.

We sit in a comfortable silence for a while, Harry starting to doze in front of the tv whilst I sit and enjoy the comfort he brings. Although the comfort is short lived as a try to shift my position slightly and feel the weight of the stone brush against my leg where I'd roughly shoved it into my trouser pocket earlier when Amy showed up. I feel a heaviness in my chest suddenly.

"Harry?" I quietly call him, trying to get him out of his light doze.

"Mhm," he mumbles back, still not quite awake.

"Can I ask you something?"

Harry sits up properly to look at me now. "Yeah, course you can."

"This is gonna sound dead weird but just answer me seriously." He says nothing and I take that to mean 'okay' so I continue. "If you had the power to change your past, would you?"

"What?" He laughs slightly and now I'm feeling ridiculous. It is ridiculous. "Where has this come from?" He asks still smiling.

"Don't know," I lie.

"The truth is Ste, our past is what shapes our future. Sure, I've done things I'm not proud of. Everybody has but right here with you, I'm the happiest I've ever been and that's because I'm with you. My future is with you. So no, I wouldn't change a thing." He looks at me deeply then.

I feel awkward. Harry's always done these big speeches full of hope and love and I always end up looking like a plum. "That was well cheesy," I laugh to break the tension and he smiles with me.

"But nice?" He asks.

"But nice."

—

My heart thumps as I stare at the ceiling. It's so easy. I just have to shut my eyes and sleep just like I've done every other night. I'm not going to let myself be pulled into this weird sleeping time travel nonsense again. I can do this no problem.

Yet my restlessness and sweaty palms say otherwise. I feel drawn to the damn thing sitting on my bedside drawer.

Stop it Ste. Come on, man. You're stronger than this. It's just a load of garbage anyway, I reason with myself. I could prove it, if I wanted to. Not that I do. A few more minutes pass and I think I may actually do it. I'm strong willed. I can do this. I'm my own man. I make my own decisions. I'm putting the damn necklace on.

So I do and then lie back down. This is fine. This is just me proving that this is just some stupid stone given to me by a crazy woman.

I close my eyes and wait for sleep to take me.

I'm prepared this time when I wake up in my old bed, in my old flat.

This is ok. I'm just dreaming about this because I was thinking about the stupid necklace before I went to sleep. No big deal. I get up and pull on some clothes. It may just be a dream but I'm not parading around in just my underwear like last time.

When I enter the living room the kids are eating their breakfast in front of the telly.

"Morning daddy!" They say in unison.

I smile at them and I'm about to reply until I remember that these aren't my children. It's just a dream. I need to just stick to the plan.

So I make my way to the front door.

"Eh, Ste?" Amy calls, coming from the bathroom. "Where are you going? Doug will be here soon."

His name is like a punch to the stomach. Of course Doug would be here too. Haunting me in my dreams. He's dead, I remind myself. He's not coming for me. He's not here and never will be again. I leave the flat without saying another word.

I make my way to the village to catch the bus to go into town. The plan is a tattoo. Something permanent that would be easy to notice when I wake up. I'll get an outrageous tattoo here that will be gone when I wake up. Then that'll be the end of it. Point proven. This plan seems solid.

"Ste!" A voice calls behind me.

I ignore and keep walking. Nothing is going to stop me today. No more wandering aimlessly through the village. It's time to show that mad witch who's boss.

"Ste! Will you slow down!" The voice says from behind me and before I get a chance to react I'm being pulled so I'm facing them.

I knew who's voice it was but I thought that if I just kept going and ignored it I wouldn't be pulled back into this madness again.

"Ste, we're supposed to be going to Tony's today to make pizza. Where are you going?" Doug asks confused.

His face is exactly how I remember it. The pale skin, bushy eyebrows and soft lips. I look at him and I remember the pain of loosing him. It's not real. He's not real.

"I need to go into town," I mumble. My throat feels constricted so it's a wonder I even manage that.

"Town? What for? We've got everything we need back at yours."

Before I know what's happening I'm being guided towards the flat again. I let myself. It wouldn't hurt to wait a while longer, would it?

We've gathered the ingredients and we're carrying them towards Tony's flat. I'm falling behind Doug because I can't stop looking at him. How real he looks.

If I hugged him, would I feel his arms around me?

"Get a room boys!" Doug shouts suddenly.

I turn round to see who he's talking to. Brendan. Of course. I remember now. This is the day me and Doug decide to buy Carter and Hay. He's standing there in that ridiculous leather jacket with the fur around the collar, the one he wore when we were in Dublin. Joel's beside him like bad smell.

"Hey, you guys off to the job centre? Oh, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue Steven?" Brendan retaliates back.

This is the Brendan that's straight out of prison. Cold and distant; determined to push everyone away. I say nothing back. Not that I can to be honest. I don't think I could talk right now if I tried, not with seeing Brendan standing in front of me for the first time in years.

It's just a dream.

"Actually, no. We don't have time for idle chat Brendan. There's money to be made," Doug shouts back, brushing Brendan's remarks off.

"How's that? Baking pizzas in someone else's kitchen. Cha-ching!" He says sarcastically and I can see Joel smirking beside him.

"What's he know anyway?" Doug assures me and begins to walk away.

I'm still stood staring though. Brendan holds my gaze and frowns when he doesn't see me walking away.

"Do you want to take a picture? It'll last longer?" Joel remarks, elbowing Brendan as if to say, 'see, I can be quick witted too'.

"Ste, come on!" Doug's dragging me away and I reluctantly pull my gaze from Brendan and continue to Tony's flat.

We've been in the flat a while, making pizzas. I've barely said a word as I continue to work. It's been a while since I've mass produced plates of food. Usually I only make dinner for Harry, Tony, me and the kids, if they're with us.

"Ste? You ok? You've barely said a word?" Doug asks concerned.

He's right. I haven't. My mind has been racing a mile a minute. I've made a mistake wearing that stupid stone. I need to leave this place. I've cut myself with the knife on purpose a few times to see if u could wake up. I didn't.

"Actually Doug, no. I'm not feeling well. Is it all right if I go home for a bit. To lay down?" I lie.

"You can lie in my bed if you want Ste?" Tony interjects as he enters the room.

Tony's bed? The bed that currently resides in the bedroom that me and Harry now sleep in. No thanks.

"Uh, thanks but I'd rather go home," I say pulling off my apron and making my way to the front door, making sure to grab my jacket on the way.

"Wait, Ste! You can't just walk out on me!" Doug shouts coming round from behind the kitchen island, fury in is eyes.

"Walk out on what Doug?" I shout back. We're making pizzas in Tony's kitchen. Brendan's was right. It's stupid. What was I thinking back then when I thought this was a good idea.

"Ste, don't let Brendan get into your head, okay? He's just mad he can't control you anymore," Doug tries more softly.

"Doug, seriously. What the hell even is this?" I say.

A silence follows and Doug looks stunned. It's our budding business, that's what it is. What it was. He looks hurt.

"I'm sorry, I need to go."

I don't make it far though. Just as I've gotten down the steps Brendan's there.

"How's the pizza thing?" He asks sarcastically.

This only makes me go faster. Never am I wearing that stupid thing again. I make sure I barge past him as I make my way towards my old flat.

"Steven," he calls but I ignore him and carry on walking. "When the pizza thing goes belly up and you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm your man."

I stop still, feeling the anger building up. I'd forgotten how much of an arsehole he could be. He really can push my buttons, even in my dreams it seems. The good thing about a dream is that you can do whatever you want without consequences.

It happens so fast he doesn't have time to react. I barely register my own movements. One minute he's looking at me smugly, the next, he's bleeding on the ground. I've punched him on the nose.

"Steven! What the fuck!" He splutters trying to push himself up from the ground.

I tilt my head to the side and see him there with blood dripping down his chin and a dark thought crosses my mind. What if I had done that when he was actually with me? Would the abuse have stopped? No, it wouldn't have. I'm glad I didn't hit him when he was here. That would have made me just as bad as him.

I wake up with a jolt, I'm relieved as I do. I look at the alarm clock beside me. It's only half six but I get up anyway. I'm going to see Helen today and nothing is going to deter me this time. I shower quickly and leave before Harry gets up.

The bus is quiet at this time in the morning and I'm glad as my head is pounding. I sit near the back and nearly doze off on the way to town, even though it's only a short journey.

I take the familiar route to Helen's thinking back to my dream as I walk. I punched Brendan in my dream. I just punched him. Like it was nothing.

It was nothing, I remind myself. It wasn't real. Thank god for that. He would have probably punched me back harder if it wasn't. I didn't give the dream version of him time to do so either as I rushed back to my old flat and went to bed after I'd nearly broken his nose.

I collide with something in front of me, too busy thinking to look where I'm going.

"Watch it!" A man shouts. I look up and see a familiar face.

"You!" He says in anger. It's the man from the other day. The one that attacked Helen. "You're the little shit that threatened me!" He begins to shout.

He reaches forward and pulls me towards him by the top of my shirt that's visible through my open jacket.

"Not so smart now are you?" He begins, his eyes bulging in anger. Then he pauses. His face changes to one of anger to one of curiosity as his features straighten out. Suddenly, he's moving his hand from the top of the shirt, to underneath my shirt.

"What the hell are you doing!" I shout in panic. I try to pull away but I'm stopped by the chain around my neck. He's pulled out the stone from underneath my shirt and is holding it in his hand.

His eyes are showing something completely different now, something that looks a lot like fear.

"You need to come with me now," he whispers harshly.

"What?"

"You need to come with me," he repeats.

"Why?" I ask.

"The bitch has done it again," he says, but I don't think he's talking to me. He's just sort of talking to himself. "We need to go, right now. I need to talk to you!" He says then releases the stone from his grip.

"About what?" I ask, heart hammering.

"Not here!" He warns quietly. "They might be listening."

"Who?"

"Them," is all he says before he's walking away. He wants me to follow him.

"Wait a minute!" I shout as he nears the end of the street. "Why the hell should I listen to you?" I ask, walking up to him so I'm directly in front of him again.

He swallows visibly but says nothing. Then he slowly pulls something from his jacket pocket and now I understand. He's holding a purple stone connecting to a chain in his palm. It must be like mine. He's on the same boat as me.


	4. GPSP

"Stupid bitch didn't tell me anything!" The man spits out before taking a long drink of his coffee.

I glance around me. The coffee shop where this mess started. The place is dimly lit and the windows aren't brightening up the place as the sky is grey and cloudy. The man insisted I follow him in here. Said he needed to talk about Helena.

"I'm Paul," he says resting his cup down.

"Ste," I say squirming in my chair. His gaze is angry and intense.

There's a pause. Neither of us knowing what to say next. It's strange, to talk about this so casually. I've wanted to tell someone about this madness and now someone is telling me that I'm not alone in it.

I think about Paul and what his story might be. Maybe he's got an ex in the past, one that still haunts him now. Maybe he's reliving a nightmare. Constant anguish and misery. Maybe he's reliving a good time, the best years of his life perhaps. Why would he have been so desperate to stop reliving it then? I can remember the crazy desperation he had just a few days ago when I thought he was just some thug trying to rough up a woman in the middle of the street. He was begging her to set him free.

"It was the same for me," I say breaking the awkward silence. "She just gave me the thing and sent me on me way."

"Aye, well. I'm sure we weren't the first blokes she's roped in," he says in his thick Glaswegian accent.

"How did you stop it?" I ask leaning in, desperate to know. For my sanity at least.

"Stop it?" He asks confused.

"Yeah, the dreams. How did you get them to stop?" Maybe you can't. The horrifying thought crosses my mind. What if I'm stuck between the future and past for the rest of my life. Reliving one painful day after another.

"You made them stop." He says.

"I don't understand?" I frown.

"You can't get rid of the damn thing. No matter what you do. Drop it, loose it, smash it. Even throwing the stupid thing in the river won't stop it from coming back. Trust me, I've tried." He says quickly, in a fluster, just frustrated with the whole thing.

"What does that have to do with me?" I ask.

"She binds you to it. The necklace. She's the only one that can break the bond and she only breaks the bond when she doesn't need it anymore," he says.

Right. So she lures someone else in when she's finished with one person. Why though? Is it for some sort of ritual?

"You said them, who's them?" Maybe 'them' is the key to this whole thing.

"Keep your voice down son! You never know when one of those bastards are lurking about." He says in a panic, head twisting left and right to check if anyone heard.

"Sorry," I whisper quietly.

"I don't know who they are. They're a crazy bunch of bastards! Like ninjas lurking in the shadows. Nobody's heard of them and even if they have they won't tell you." He says in a hushed tone.

"How did you find out about them?"

"Bloody pigs caught me, didn't they. Grabbed me out of my own bed one night. Started asking questions about the necklace. Not that I knew the answers. Even told them to take the thing but as usual it turned up again."

They broke into his house! I'm in deep now aren't I?

"So they're after me now are they? Cause' of this thing?" I say in a panic, grabbing the necklace through my shirt.

"Just keep that tucked away son. Don't tell a soul." He says standing up, getting himself ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" He can't go now! I'm only just starting to piece this together.

"Home. I don't know anything else about Helen, the necklace or about them. Just keep your head down son and hopefully they'll be none the wiser." He says and quickly exits the coffee shop.

He's the only one that I've been able to talk to about this. The only one who understands. There's no way I'm going to let him just walk away now.

I jump up from my seat after only a moments hesitation and head for the door.

"Wait!" I call but it's too late. Mysterious Paul is gone.

I groan. Typical, I think as I close my eyes and face the sky.

It's starting to rain. I can feel it touching my face. First only light then with more force so I snap out of it and zip up my jacket.

I start walking back towards the bus stop, trying to keep my head down to avoid the brunt of the rain. I don't get far. There's a deafening screech in front of me. I look up, squinting my eyes against the rain to see a black Mercedes parked diagonally in front of me on the pavement.

Shit. It's them.

I walk backwards away from the vehicle then turn around and start to sprint. I don't even get as far as the coffee shop before I'm suddenly shrouded in darkness and two strong hands are pulling me back.

I'm going to die.

I can feel myself being manoeuvred towards the car. I'm shouting into the darkness, trying to wrestle their grip from my arms. It's useless. Within seconds I'm shoved into the car.

Harry doesn't know where I am. He'll start to worry in a few hours. Then he'll come looking for me. He'll think I've been abducted or maybe that I've ran off with someone else. Then he'll see my face on the news. 'Body found in river near Chester' the headline will probably read.

I can feel the motion of the car, the low hum as it moves. There's no other sound. No talking or whispers deciding what to do with me. Just the hum.

I jolt suddenly and I know the car has stopped. It's only a few seconds before I can feel a cold breeze beside me and I'm being hauled out of the car.

I'm screaming as loud as I can. Somebody has to be near by. They'll hear me then call the police.

I'm forced down and there's movement behind me. Then the darkness is gone. It's replaced with the image of a run down building. Looks industrial. Maybe an old factory or something. All metal and concrete.

There's a face in front of me. A square jaw and a muscular build.

"Please," I begin to beg for my life but I'm cut short by duct tape. I instinctively try to take it off my but hands have been bound behind me. The man moves out of view and I'm left sitting, gagged and bound to a chair.

There's silence again. None of my captors are saying anything. They're just standing there, watching and waiting.

Then there's the bang of a door.

"Sorry I'm late gentlemen. I was in the middle of filing some paperwork when I got the call." A woman's voice says. Her heels click against the metal stairs as she gets closer.

A tall woman with short blonde hair walks around my chair to face me. She's intimidating with her steely glare and black suit. She just stands there for a few moments. Quietly observing me like a bug under a magnifying glass.

"Why is he gagged?" She asks suddenly, not taking her eyes off of me.

"He was making a racket. We thought you'd prefer it if he wasn't screaming the place down." One of the men say.

"For goodness sake. No wonder the poor lad is scared to death. Bet you just grabbed him in the middle of the street didn't you?" She says accusingly. Like a parent scolding their child.

She swiftly walks towards me and rips off the tape. I hiss loudly because that shit hurts.

"Sorry about that," she says but she doesn't look sorry.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I he-" I mange to get out in a rush before I'm interrupted.

"Shh," she says and walks backwards away from my chair. "I understand that you are confused but it's important that you cooperate. Can you do that?" She asks.

I say nothing. She glances towards the tape in her hands then to one of the men before sticking the tape to his suited chest.

"I'm Doctor Gail Jackson, the head of the Government Public Safety Program, G.P.S.P for short," she says then suddenly frowns. "For god sake! You've tied him up as well! Ramsey! Unbind him at once!" She shouts at whoever Ramsey is.

My hands are set free within moments. I stretch them out beside me as if they were wings, loosening the tenseness up before putting them down to rest on my lap.

Gail studies me for a while. It makes me uncomfortable so I look down at the hands on my lap.

"I believe you have met Miss Helena Potts and that you are in possession of an emerald crystal," she says getting my attention.

"Look, you can have it right! I didn't even want it!" I say forcefully pulling the necklace from around my neck and gesturing for her to take it.

"It's of no use to us. You are the only one that can harness its power." She says scraping a chair along the concrete floor to sit in front of me. "What's your name?"

The burly men have started to round in on us making me even more nervous.

"Ste," I say quietly.

"Well, Ste," she says as if the name sounds strange in her mouth, "I guess you've worked out what this necklace can do by now, yes?" She asks already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good. That will make the next part simpler to explain," she says sitting back slightly with her legs crossed. "We need you to be our field agent. We wouldn't normally ask, however, since you are the one that is bound to the emerald we don't have a choice."

"Wait, what?" I ask.

"The task is simple. Keep wearing the necklace as normal and report any findings back to us. Then, when the time is right, you will eliminate the target." She says resolutely.

"Target? What target?" What the hell is this? James Bond?

"Helena," Gail begins but I cut her off.

"Eliminate the target? What, you mean kill her!" I ask and she remains silent. "And what findings!" I screech loudly. "The only thing that happens in those dreams are run ins with my exes!"

"So Helena hasn't been in any of them yet?" She asks.

"No, why would she be?"

"She usually appears at some point," she states matter of factly.

"How many people has she done this to?" I ask.

"We don't know." She says. "All we want to do is stop her from causing any more damage than she already has."

"What is she doing?"

"She uses people to enable her to go back into her own past. You are the ship, she is the stowaway. Without you going back she can't either." She explains.

"Why does she need to go back?" None of this makes sense.

"It doesn't matter why. All that matters is that every time she does she's destroying the space-time continuum. The past is supposed to remain in the past. Once you make your bed, you have to lie in it. No going back."

"I'm not a killer. I can't do this." I'm not cut out for it. Not to mention completely under qualified. Who does she think I am? 00-fucking-7? How am I supposed to kill a bloody time traveling witch?

"You don't have a choice," she says. The decision has been made. I'm the one to kill her.

"What about Paul!" I try desperately.

"Paul?"

"Yeah, the other guy. The guy that you got while he was in his bed. He has one too! Why not use him?" He's bigger than me. Probably stronger too. He'd have a better chance. I feel guilty for throwing him under the bus since he told me all that stuff earlier but screw Paul! I've got kids! I can't just go around risking my life willy-nilly.

"He's no longer bound. He's of no use now. You need to kill her in the past and that will reverse the damage."

I deflate. The tiny flicker of hope I had has been snuffed out.

"People will die, Ste. This could be the end of everything. Everyone. The people you love - gone." She reasons.

"But how can I compete with her?" I ask because it's ridiculous. She'd probably just turn me into a frog or something. Or maybe one of those giant elephants she has in her house. Maybe that's where the others went.

"We will train you to fight like our other field agents. We'll give you a personal trainer to build strength and stamina meanwhile I'll conduct some mental exercises and mind blocking techniques. In the meantime you wear the necklace and carry on as normal."

"I haven't even said I'll do it yet," I say pointlessly knowing that I don't have a choice.

"We'll be in touch," she says before standing up and walking away, back up the stairs that she came from.

One of the men gestures forwards and leads me outside back to the black Mercedes. I'm silent as they drive me home.


End file.
